Patent Literature 1 discloses one of conventional art relating to grease for electrical contacts and a slide electricity structure to which the grease is applied to. Patent Literature 1 describes that the lubricant contains one or more kinds of additive among mercaptobenzothiazole compounds and dibenzothiazyl disulfides in addition to a mixture of polyalpha olefin or liquid paraffin as a main component and polybutene as a thickener in order to provide grease for electrical contacts that can maintain long-term stable lubrication as well as providing a contact which applies the grease.
Patent Literature 2 describes that grease for electrical contacts that is composed of a base oil excluding fluorine-based oil in the amount of 95% to 70% by weight and a thickener and an additive in the amount of 5% to 30% by weight has been applied onto an electrical contact thereby preventing damage to the contact area in the event an arc may occur when the electrical contact is open. Patent Literature 2 also describes that the thickener is preferably organificated bentonite; the base oil is preferably ester oil, glycol oil, or polyalpha olefin; and the base oil is preferably of low viscosity because arc energy would be low.